


Crush

by Cherilyn (Ankh)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Friendship, Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstanding, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ankh/pseuds/Cherilyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel reveals something Jack is not happy about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> First appeared in the Stargate SG1 slash zine Event Horizon.

" - what you might call a crush."

 

"A - crush?"

 

"A crush." Daniel kept his gaze locked on Jack although it was clearly costing him to do so. There was a flush to his cheeks and a desperate look in his eyes but, being the man he was, his gaze remained direct.

 

Jack saw this and respected it, even if he was currently wishing he could gate the hell out of there to a galaxy far, far away. Why did Daniel have to tell him? And why did he have to tell him this? Still reeling from Daniel's confession, he rallied bravely, figuring he owed the other man the decency to listen. A year ago he would have been torn between embarrassment and amusement. Now, thanks to a burning desire to shake Daniel till his teeth rattled, he was doing just fine on the non-smiling front. He suppressed this surprising not to say violent impulse and tried for an unruffled been-there done-that air that would hopefully get him through the next few minutes without revealing his true feelings on the matter. He'd handled torture, he could deal with his damn heart being split, crushed and stomped all over. Right?

 

He was the leader of SG1, Daniel was a member of his team, therefore Jack should be supportive.

 

He could do support. Really, he could.

 

OK, so he wanted to hit something or crawl into a dark corner and lick his wounds but he could get through this.

 

There were worse things than having someone you'd secretly been in love with for months telling you they had a crush on someone else. One of Fraiser's 'special' examinations for one. He could be sitting here with Daniel discussing the complete annihilation of Earth. Or they could be at a men's encounter group, sitting round a campfire, naked, beating their chests and discussing feelings.

 

OK, so they were doing the feelings thing.

 

Jack glanced round. OK, so they were sitting round a campfire on P3X102 while Teal'c and Carter did a quick perimeter check. At least they weren't naked.

 

Damn, it was too hot to be sitting so close to the flames.

 

He forced an understanding smile and gave Daniel a reassuring pat on the shoulder. Think 'friend'. Think 'supportive'. You can do this. Then you can go pick a fight with Makepeace or something big and scary. "You're sure it's just a - uh - crush?"

 

"I hope so, Jack. Anything else - well."

 

"You know it's against regulations," O'Neill pointed out, choosing not to consider the irony of his saying that to Daniel. He attempted to give Daniel another awkward pat, misjudged and nearly yanked the glasses off his face.

 

Daniel twitched his glasses back into place. "Really? Try telling my - "

 

"Yeah, not going there, Daniel," O'Neill interrupted hurriedly. Despite his words, and against his will, his gaze dropped to forbidden regions before it was hastily reassigned to the safer territory of dancing flames and sizzling wood. He rubbed a palm over his cropped hair, a faintly harassed look on his face.

 

Sneaking a look at Daniel, he discovered his friend was watching him with disappointment in his eyes. Clearly, he'd been expecting more from him. Searching for something to say other than ‘It's not fair!', Jack asked, "Does Carter know?"

 

"I haven't said anything to her. I don't think Teal'c knows either. You seemed the obvious person to tell."

 

"Gee, thanks. I think."

 

"You should be flattered."

 

"Oh, I am. Really. I'm glad you told me. It could make things awkward and now that I'm aware of the problem - I can - you know. Make allowances."

 

"One day it'll just fade away. Really. Without any hope - seed on barren ground and - Ah. Bad choice of words."

 

"Right." O'Neill's expression grew faintly brooding as he eyed the other man. Barren ground, huh? Did Daniel honestly think he didn't stand a chance with Carter? The man was gorgeous, sexy and so bright it would have been intimidating but for the fact he was, in so many ways, a simple man with simple needs. That was one of the qualities that had helped them connect when it seemed as if they had very little common ground. Then there was his humanity, his courage, his ability to overcome the kind of shit life constantly threw at him - at them all. And his smile. That quick, brief grin that lit up his face and made you want to pull him into your arms and make him laugh, or smile some more, just for you. You wanted to take that laughter, that smile, that brightness into yourself so you could claim a little piece of Daniel for yourself...

 

Banishing the images that thought conjured, Jack pictured Daniel with Carter, talking to her, kissing her, undressing her, and resented the ease with which he could imagine them together. Carter would have to be blind not to see what was on offer and crazy not to grab it. They'd make a great-looking couple.

 

They'd probably have great-looking kids, too. Dozens of 'em, light-haired, blue-eyed, hyperactive mega-nerds, so damn cute and curious you'd love them to pieces even while they were driving you crazy.

 

Like their father.

 

O'Neill scowled at the fire, refusing to acknowledge the emotion surging up within him; it was inappropriate, especially now. Keeping in mind he was trying to be supportive, even if he did feel as though his guts had just been ripped out and thoroughly chewed, his voice was carefully casual when he said, "I guess it was kinda inevitable when you think about it. This kind of thing happens. Believe me, I know. You work closely with someone, often in tense situations - "

 

"I guess so. It still feels weird."

 

"You kinda get used to it. Carter would understand."

 

"Does she have to know?"

 

Was it his imagination or was there the slightest hint of betrayal in Daniel's voice? It was hard to read his eyes with the reflection of the fire on his glasses. For a second O'Neill almost reached out to remove the barrier so he could see the other man properly. Instead he grabbed some twigs, breaking them with relish and tossed them onto the fire. Briefly, he considered telling Daniel that maybe letting Carter know about his feelings would be a bad idea, that he would never reveal Daniel's secret and, hey, wouldn't it be a great idea if they went fishing, just the two of them? For a second he even managed to convince himself that it would be for Daniel's sake and that of the team.

 

Then innate honesty kicked in.

 

When he looked up from the flames it was to discover Daniel had taken off his glasses and his expression could now be seen to be that half-frowning, half-defiant look Jack had come to know so well. He did his best to sound soothing. "I guess not. But she has to work with you. It might be for the best."

 

"And Teal'c?"

 

"Why not? Don't want him feeling left out. Unless it bothers you?" He shot a look at the man beside him but could see nothing of his face. However, the slumped shoulders and lowered head told him a lot. He actually found himself resenting Samantha Carter, a feeling he quashed ruthlessly. It wasn't her fault that Daniel was looking so dejected that O'Neill wanted to kick something, badly. It wasn't even her fault that she'd hit the jackpot and would soon be getting the prize above all prizes. She just happened to be the luckiest person on the entire planet - on any planet.

 

"No. It doesn't bother you?" Daniel looked up at the other man then. It was doubtful whether he realized how much pleading there was in his eyes and voice.

 

There were few things that Jack O'Neill had no defense against. Big blue eyes and a gentle voice belonging to a certain archaeologist were right up there in the top three. "No. Nah. You kiddin'?" O'Neill attempted a nonchalance that he almost pulled off and added a snort for good measure. "This kind of thing happens all the time. And you've been alone a long time - since Sha're was taken - and it's been two years since she died. Personally I think it was long overdue."

 

Daniel blinked at that but even as O'Neill was wincing and trying to figure out how feet as big as his could fit so easily into his mouth, it was clear Daniel had already figured out what he had been trying so clumsily to say. He got to his feet, his smile a forced, pathetic thing.

 

"You're a good friend, Jack. It's good that we can communicate like this, isn't it?" His voice sounded oddly flat and no amount of reflected fire could bring life and light to the dulled eyes that were normally so bright and full of wonder.

 

O'Neill felt like he'd failed a test but hadn't been allowed to read all the questions. "Yeah, it's good. You going to tell Carter?"

 

"I think I will. It would explain some things to her, any weird behavior she may have observed. And like you said once, SG1 is a family."

 

"And they kinda frown on incest."

 

Daniel's eyes widened and he looked as though he'd just been slapped in the face.

 

Mentally cursing himself and wondering when his tact had taken the day off, Jack said, "I didn't mean I didn't think it was OK for you to have these feelings. You can't help what you feel in your heart - I know all about it. I know what it's like. It hurts like hell and you wish you could just will it to go away but you can't. It's not your fault."

 

"I know. I'm sure I'll come to my senses. I mean, it's just crazy. It's like some horrible joke. Of all the people, huh?" Daniel gave a laugh but it caught in his throat before it fought free of the constriction and had a bitter quality to it.

 

It hurt O'Neill just to hear it. Unable to bear it any longer he stood up lightning quick, pulling Daniel into a crushing hug that jerked him off balance. Just as abruptly it was over, Daniel set back squarely on his feet while O'Neill aimed for an air of insouciance and missed.

 

Finding a smile from somewhere, Daniel let his gratitude shine from his eyes for Jack to see then went to fetch more wood for the fire, despite the fact they already had more than enough.

 

Jack sat and thought about a stiff drink. He was not going to dwell on revelations and words that could break your heart, no sir.

 

And he was not jealous of Carter.

 

Not at all.

 

Why did she have to be blonde, pretty and young anyway?

 

His thoughts still whirling, his emotions far too close to the surface for comfort, Jack settled down for the night. Sleep was a long time coming.

 

***

 

Hi ho, another day, same planet, mused O'Neill, trying to look as comfortable as a man out for a walk in the park. It was proving to be difficult but not because of the alien environment. In fact so far P3X102 kind of reminded him of a week he'd spent in Vancouver.

 

Maybe the trees were a little bigger?

 

No, the reason for his discomfort was of Earth origin and right behind him.

 

Daniel. Try as he might to hide the fact, Daniel was watching him; when Jack's back was to him, or when Jack was looking elsewhere, he could feel Daniel's gaze settle on him. Normally having Daniel gazing at him wouldn't be a problem, but right now it was bothering him and, hell, that was the third time he'd stumbled since this morning. Maybe if he'd managed to get any sleep last night he wouldn't be tripping over his own damn feet.

 

One of the reasons the surreptitious regard was bothering him so much was the fact Daniel looked as if he hadn't got much sleep last night either. Jack had been aware of him less than a meter away, tossing and turning into the early hours of the morning. The man's face was drawn, the mouth had an unhappy look about it, and Jack kept seeing an expression in those big blue eyes of such misery it would have broken his heart, if it hadn't been ripped out of him already.

 

Maybe he could speak to Carter, point out that rejecting Daniel would be the most stupid mistake of her life.

 

He'd have to say something to Daniel, make him stop watching him. Maybe yell at him, that might work.

 

Kiss him. He'd have his eyes closed, then he couldn't stare. Jack would make sure he couldn't breathe either.

 

For the fourth time that morning Jack stumbled.

 

Their return scheduled for tomorrow, and still some distance from the stargate, the temperature had started to drop. By early evening it was clear they would have to use the two tents instead of sleeping under the stars.

 

Problem: Daniel couldn't share with Carter because...well, because of Daniel's feelings for the woman and it was cold and they'd probably get cosy and, dammit, Jack was CO and he said so.

 

Daniel couldn't share with Teal'c because that would mean Jack had to share with Carter and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. Despite the fact the object of his affections was blue-eyed, gorgeous and definitely male, the rest of the base didn't know that and rumors had been flying around about him and Carter for years. While it was true there was no one around to see...well he couldn't. It was just plain wrong. They never had and it would look odd if Jack insisted on it now.

 

And Jack was CO and he said so.

 

Which meant Daniel had to share with Jack. He looked down at the sleeping bags he had placed side by side, gave a self-reproving shake of his head, and pulled them apart.

 

Having Daniel sleep next to him was one of those bittersweet experiences that he tried to tell himself was no big deal, yet hoarded like a damn miser. It wasn't because he did that ‘Oh look where my hand got to while I was asleep' thing because he didn't. They were on a mission, they were working, and Jack had rules about groping his colleagues on the Military's time. No, the reason such experiences touched him was that moment around dawn when he would open his eyes and see Daniel's face, relaxed and so very dear, a few inches from his own. OK, so sometimes Jack shifted a little closer - it was only a few inches for crying out loud! Just close enough to feel warm breath against his face, to hear the small sleep sounds like that soft, drawn-out groan whenever Daniel shifted position, or the sighs. Then of course there was the climax; Daniel's eyes would open, blinking slowly as they tried to compensate for that slight astigmatism that made focusing in those first few seconds a challenge. Jack had never really been able to figure out just how poor Daniel's vision was. The guy could wander around all day without his glasses so he figured it couldn't be too bad - and he could certainly see it was Jack lying next to him, even when he was dopey with sleep still fogging his brain, because his lips would curve in the sweetest smile and...

 

Dammit he was getting mushy and this wasn't the time or place and it didn't help him with his current dilemma.

 

Why was it Daniel's confessed ‘crush' on Carter had made him want Daniel even more fiercely?

 

Checking to see if the sleeping bags really were a reasonable distance apart, Jack left the tent and found half his team had disappeared.

 

"Teal'c, did I leave the yard gate open again?"

 

"The stargate closes automatically - but you know this O'Neill."

 

"Where are Daniel and Carter?" Jack clarified.

 

"They are resting. You asked that I take the first watch."

 

"They're together?" A surge of pain ripped through O'Neill, startling him with its suddenness. He stared over at the second tent, picturing Carter lying next to Daniel, her eyes roving over him as Daniel fell asleep, the soft lips, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest, the soft lips...

 

Damn it to hell! Why did Carter have to be so pretty and bright and female!

 

Biting off a curse he glared briefly in the direction of the tent, then turned on his heel and stalked away, unaware of the dark eyes watching him closely.

 

*

 

Well this sucked. Jack tossed another handful of twigs onto the small fire giving out a pitiful amount of heat, tugging his blanket more firmly around himself. Keeping watch was not one of life's greatest joys at the best of times but now it was giving him way too much time to think.

 

For the past forty minutes he'd been envisioning a future with a happily married Daniel and Sam. He had only got so far as imagining their first anniversary - the honeymoon had taken up twenty-five of those forty minutes - but they already had one child too cute for its own good and Sam was pregnant with another. Teal'c was an unhappy member of the new SG1, as was Jack who had just yelled at Rothman for the tenth time and was wondering whether the evil eye might work on Simmons.

 

A new SG1. Ah hell. He'd be losing not only any hope he had of winning Daniel's love - and he'd been damn patient to wait as long as he had - but also SG1. Married members simply weren't allowed to work together in units such as theirs. They could try keeping it a secret but how long would it be before Sam wanted children by the man she loved?

 

Jack wiped a hand across his face, feeling desperately tired, although he'd taken the second watch and so had caught a few hours sleep that should have been enough to see him through these few hours. OK, that future scenario hadn't happened, probably wouldn't happen...maybe.

 

So why did he feel like he was losing Daniel when the simple truth was he'd never had Daniel, and had never had the slightest hope in hell of ever getting Daniel?

 

And speaking of Daniel - Jack glanced down at his watch to confirm the time - it was his turn to stand watch. Teal'c would most likely pretend to wake up and keep him company. Boy, that had really got Daniel pissed the first couple of times, as he'd figured the Jaffa didn't trust the ‘geeky' scientist to watch their backs. Eventually it dawned on the guy that Teal'c wanted to keep him company and was trying to reach out to him, asking for forgiveness without daring to say the words - as he felt unable to ask for something he didn't feel he deserved.

 

Oh yeah, Jack and Teal'c had had some long conversations about that.

 

Thanks to those watches, Teal'c learned to read and Daniel got to ‘bond' with the guy who had chosen Sha're to be Apophis' queen. How many men would have found it within them to not only forgive the one who had destroyed their happiness, but also to offer the hand of friendship?

 

Jack headed over to the second tent, telling himself he was not getting any satisfaction from dragging Daniel away from Carter. Oh no.

 

Right.

 

Jeez, if the guys at the base could see him they'd think he wanted Carter for himself. They never had figured out why a guy who professed to having a problem with scientists spent so much time in the labs. As for Daniel's office, Jack seemed to spend half his life on base in there, where there were ancient conversation pieces aplenty to set Daniel off into lecture mode. Half the base thought he was a saint to put up with that ‘science crap'.

 

Half the base were blind idiots.

 

It was warm inside the tent and it was then that Jack realized how cold he was. Carter had her face pressed against Daniel's arm. If she moved just a few inches closer she could have her mouth brushing Daniel's throat.

 

"Carter." Jack had called the major before he even realized what he was doing.

 

Her eyes snapped open. "Colonel? Is it my watch?"

 

For a moment Jack was tempted. He could lie there next to Daniel, breathing in his scent, feel the warmth of his body lying so close.

 

God, he was really losing it here.

 

"No. Sorry. It's Daniel's."

 

Although it was dark, Jack could feel Carter watching him and for one embarrassing moment he wondered if she knew what Jack wanted.

 

Get a grip!

 

"Sir, I'm awake now and Daniel's been looking tired lately. Maybe I should take the first watch?"

 

She suggested it, Jack gabbled at himself. She said it, not you, she's the one who offered to do it.

 

"OK." So it wasn't the smartest idea in the world but he figured if Sam was going to have Daniel for the rest of her life then the least she could do was let Jack lie next to him - fully-clothed dammit! - for a few hours.

 

It was completely dark with the flap down and it took a while for Jack's eyes to adjust as he settled down next to the sleeping archaeologist.

 

OK. This was good. He could get used to this.

 

Except he wasn't going to get the chance.

 

Right, cut the self-pitying crap already. No point going over what he couldn't have or worrying about the future. Time to savor the now. He was going to stop feeling so damn sorry for himself and simply lie here, with the man he loved beside him. He was going to listen to the sound of his breathing, inhale his scent, creep a little closer to his warmth and wait for sunrise so he could watch him wake up.

 

Jack fell asleep.

 

The next morning found Daniel dressed before Jack had even woken up, an occurrence so unusual that it prompted Teal'c to raise an eyebrow. In a foul mood because he'd had his moment of watching an awakening Daniel stolen from him, Jack didn't even notice that the rest of the team were exchanging worried looks.

 

Carter was staring at him, Jack could sense it every time he wasn't looking directly at her and it was driving him nuts. He considered going inside the Mayan-influenced temple where they had left Daniel but quickly pushed that idea aside. Daniel was also watching him and he wasn't feeling real comfortable around the man, especially as the object of Daniel's affections was currently watching him like a hawk. Being under constant scientific scrutiny was an uncomfortable experience and he was developing a lot of sympathy for lab rats and guinea pigs. There was the possibility that Teal'c was also watching him, but he spent most of the few hours they had left inside the temple with Daniel, and at least when he was staring he had the decency to be a lot more subtle about it - at least, Jack hadn't managed to catch him at it. Spotting the temple, hidden in the woodland, on their way back to the gate had been a godsend. It meant Jack had only one pair of eyes watching him - that was discomfiting enough.

 

He didn't know when it had happened but he was eighty-five per cent certain Daniel had said something to Carter and she was trying to decide how he felt about the matter. Well he figured he could be forgiven for not buying the lovebirds a microwave oven and offering to give Sam away, what with his heart being pummeled and all. The other fifteen per cent was wondering if she had figured out how he felt about Daniel.

 

O'Neill had spent most of the morning waiting for something to happen. He shot a sideways glance at Carter and almost caught her eye but she was too quick. Must have been taking lessons from Teal'c.

 

She really was pretty, he mused, kicking something that looked like a pebble but would probably turn out to be some kind of ancient doodad. He could see why Daniel would fall in love with her. Very early on, when SG1 had just been formed, he himself had found Sam Carter attractive. She was beautiful and bright and had a terrific personality. Maybe Jack could see why those alternate universe versions of himself had wound up with Carter as a wife or girlfriend. Possibly. It was simple - they hadn't met Daniel, let alone got to know him so well it felt like they were damn-near telepathic. That talking at the same time thing was pretty weird. He hadn't even done that with Sara.

 

Gradually Jack and Carter - Sam - had become friends as the team had gelled, each member establishing their place within SG1. Then of course things had got complicated. It wasn't Daniel's fault for establishing his place slap bang in the middle of cynical Jack O'Neill's heart.

 

Jack's mind drifted back to Daniel, picturing the man as he had seen him half an hour ago when he'd gone inside the temple to check on him; the weariness vanishing, his face earnest and excited as he tried to explain why this temple was different from dozens of similar temples they had found over the years. It was dangerous to let Daniel launch into full flow, you found yourself caught up in his enthusiasm, staring at him while you felt like you were being sucked in and your brain was shutting down. He didn't get caught like that often but when he did he knew he was gaping like a moron, which was unsettling for someone who prided himself on his intelligence, even if occasionally he liked to act the dumb soldier.

 

It didn't help matters that Daniel had been watching him almost as closely as Carter. Was he regretting telling him? What did he think he was going to do, broadcast the news all over the damn complex? Refuse to give his consent if Carter said yes? Clearly something was bothering him because Daniel had looked wiped this morning, like he needed to crawl back into bed.

 

With Carter?

 

O'Neill looked around for something to kick, found no rocks and had to content himself with squashing some species of flora that looked far too pretty for its own good and his liking. It left a satisfying yellow smear on the grass and he moved on, ignoring the reproving sigh from Carter who had probably wanted to study the damn thing. Let her find another one, it was his flower.

 

Why did it have to be Carter? Why couldn't it have been someone he didn't have to see, someone he didn't have to work with, so that the fact Daniel had the hots for her wasn't constantly rubbed into his nose. Why did it have to be anyone? Why couldn't Daniel be celibate and off-limits?

 

Why couldn't Daniel be in love with his best friend?

 

***

 

Debriefing over, reports written up, and with three days leave ahead of SG1, O'Neill decided it was time to bite the bullet and face Carter. The fact he could take off if it got a little awkward had everything to do with his decision - he was no fool. Doing this on base was another good idea - he'd have to keep his voice down and knowing there were airmen all over the damn place meant he wouldn't yell something he might regret later; because he wanted to yell, rather badly.

 

Delaying both his shower and changing into civilian clothes on the grounds he could use this as an excuse to leave, he went in search of the major and found her in one of the labs, examining some form of plant-life identical to one he vaguely remembered squashing.

 

Considering several subtle ways in which he could introduce the topic - or better yet get Carter to do so - Jack didn't know what he was going to say until he opened his mouth and the words came out: "OK, spit it out."

 

"Sir?" Carter looked up, innocent inquiry on her face. Her eyes told a different story. She knew why he was here.

 

Jesus, Carter, don't make this more difficult than it already is! "You obviously have something on your mind. Would it be a certain archaeologist, linguist, anthropologist and all round nice guy?"

 

"Ah." Carter was clearly trying to act casual, like the matter was no big deal, but O'Neill could see the gleam in her eye. "Yes sir." Now there was the tiniest suggestion of a smile. "Daniel told me."

 

"About - " Jack glanced around at the security camera over in the corner of the room. "You know."

 

"Yes, sir. He did."

 

"And are you OK with it?" What if she wasn't? Ah hell, Daniel would be so screwed up by that. Hey, what if she wasn't? No cute kids and playing houses and his and her towels and was he such an unlikely alternative? He was attractive. He was a considerate lover, a great kisser, fantastic at sex - and he didn't fall asleep straight afterwards.

 

He was also, apparently, a selfish son of a bitch. Jeez. Remember supportive?

 

"OK with it, colonel?"

 

"Dammit, Carter, drop the ‘colonel' and don't make this any harder than it already is. Are you happy about it?"

 

"That depends. Are you?" Her gaze was steady, unflinching, though there was a bloom of color on her cheeks.

 

Jack considered his answer carefully then spoke from the heart, his voice low and for her ears only and not the mechanical device currently scanning the room. "I wish it wasn't a team member and I wish it wasn't Daniel. I'm sorry, but that's how I feel. However, I want whatever makes Daniel happy. I...care about him a lot. And I want the team to be OK. Will it be?"

 

Carter smiled and there was affection in her eyes. "Yes sir, it will be. This is going to work. I have a good feeling about it, I think it's right. I have faith." Her chin tilted, and there was the suggestion of a challenge in the set of her head and in her eyes. When there was no immediate response her gaze sharpened and she gave him a searching look that seemed to see right to the heart of O'Neill.

 

He subdued the urge to shuffle his feet and shoved his twitching hands firmly into his pockets. He met her gaze with an accepting look of his own, determined not to reveal the depth of his feelings on the subject. This wasn't Carter's fault, just as it wasn't Daniel's. So he didn't get what he wanted. At least two of his friends would be happy and he'd move Heaven and Earth to make sure no outside forces tried to change that fact. Carter was his second-in-command but most of all she was his friend. And Daniel was his best friend before he ever became the focus of futile longings. The least he could do was wish them well - even if it choked him.

 

"Then it'll work out just fine. I think it's great."

 

Carter gave her smile free rein and the look she gave O'Neill was of approval. "People can't help feeling the way they do."

 

O'Neill's eyes narrowed at Carter. Sure, she was smiling and looked happy with the situation, but she didn't exactly sound like she was planning to shop for sexy lingerie. She was supposed to make Daniel feel like he was the most wonderful human being ever created, while wearing a smug smile because she had got herself exactly that. She should be deliriously happy, glowing.

 

She just seemed...way too amused.

 

A deep measured voice broke into the conversation. "Daniel Jackson has spoken to me also."

 

"Ah, Teal'c. So he told you, huh? Well it looks like we're a big happy family here at SG1," O'Neill said with a deliberate flippancy. Teal'c was looking much as he always did, his face a smooth mask revealing little. However, those eyes had a distinct gleam in them, as though the warrior was highly amused by something. Or maybe not. It was damned hard to tell. O'Neill gave him a reproving look, just in case. "Let's just leave things between us, OK, kids?"

 

"Yes, sir."

 

Teal'c nodded once, a slow, regal inclination of the head that conveyed acceptance and respect. "I agree. Matters of the heart are a private thing. But if you wish for my opinion, it is my belief that this is a good thing. Bonds between warriors can make them stronger - "

 

"Yeah, thanks for that, Teal'c," O'Neill interrupted swiftly, "But a little quieter would be good. We don't want the whole damn base knowing just yet, unless you want to break up SG1?" His wary gaze fixed on Carter, unsure as to how the woman would react.

 

Carter rubbed at her forehead, her eyes locking with those of her commanding officer, clearly choosing her next words with care. Softly, she told Jack, "Sir, I just want to say that you've always had my respect. You're the finest officer I've had the pleasure of serving under. This thing with Daniel doesn't change that. We can make this work, sir. For what it's worth, I think you and Daniel belong together. You both have my support and - Sir?"

 

Biting off a curse, Jack turned away, almost stumbling over his feet. He barely registered Carter's words to Teal'c: "Holy Hannah. I think I embarrassed him."

 

***

 

"Daniel! Daniel, open the damn door!" O'Neill thumped a fist against the barrier between him and his potential murder victim, taken aback when it swung open. Great, something else he could yell about.

 

Daniel's calm, level but faintly muffled voice, came from inside the apartment. "Door's open."

 

"I know the door is open!" O'Neill closed it with a satisfying slam that rattled the hinges.

 

His initial euphoria after leaving Carter and Teal'c had lasted up until he recalled Daniel's words on the subject of his ‘crush'. Words like ‘crazy' and ‘horrible joke' were hammering inside his head. Daniel had looked distraught, as if he'd rip his own heart out if it would make his ‘crazy' feelings, his ‘crush', go away.

 

Jack had found himself at Daniel's apartment with no clear memory of how he had got there.

 

"Is everything OK?" Daniel didn't sound especially disturbed by the noise of O'Neill's arrival, just mildly curious.

 

Damned scientists. Cold-blooded, clinical sons of bitches.

 

O'Neill stalked through into the large, open-plan living room and over to the other man, who was crouched down, apparently in the process of searching through a cupboard.

 

Daniel's head lifted, eyes sweeping over O'Neill, taking in the uniform, the bare velcro patches minus betraying insignia, calmly weighing up the evidence that told of Jack's haste. As Daniel got to his feet, the flat of O'Neill's hand slammed into his shoulder. To O'Neill's great displeasure Daniel staggered a bit but didn't fall back on his ass.

 

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

 

"What's happened?" Daniel stared at his friend, puzzled and concerned but not seeming the least bit intimidated by the man's anger.

 

"You didn't tell me, that's what happened!" O'Neill jabbed a finger at Daniel's shoulder, forcing the man back a step, trying to ignore how thin the cream cotton shirt was, how he could feel Daniel's heat through the material, how it gaped open to reveal the strong beautiful line of Daniel's throat.

 

"Tell you what?" Daniel was frowning now but was still a long way from cowering or begging for forgiveness.

 

It was frustrating as hell for O'Neill. Especially as everything in the apartment was too ancient or too precious to damage.

 

"You didn't tell me about the crush!" Again with the finger, with force enough to bruise.

 

"But - "

 

"Oh you told me. But you didn't tell me. I thought it was Carter."

 

"You thought Sam has a crush - ?" Daniel began, forced to take another step back, almost bumping into the fish tank behind him.

 

"But you have a crush. On me!" The finger stabbed out again but this time met resistence.

 

Daniel kept his fingers locked around O'Neill's wrist, the first hint of anger on his face. Suddenly he didn't look like the boyish innocent so many people took him to be. "Don't." If that single word hadn't been warning enough the look in his eyes signaled it loud and clear.

 

O'Neill got the message and stepped back. "Damn it, Daniel." All the anger drained out of him in a rush so sudden that it made him feel light-headed. A vulnerability on his face that would have mortified him had he been aware of it, he stared at Daniel, confusion in his eyes. "Why?"

 

Daniel continued to gaze at O'Neill for a moment, seconds seeming to stretch into long minutes before he blinked, looked down at his hand which was still holding the other man captive, and released his friend. His face smoothed of expression, a blank canvas that revealed little. Giving the appearance of perfect calm and control he removed his glasses, which he carefully polished before popping them into the case beside the fish tank.

 

O'Neill recognized the action for what it was, Daniel's attempt to buy time and get his balance back through something mundane and familiar. Faced by that, any lingering anger within O'Neill didn't stand a chance and quickly evaporated.

 

"Why the crush? I don't know. Maybe you were right and it was inevitable." There was no apology in Daniel's voice but there was a hurt he couldn't quite disguise. Though he didn't step back, he seemed to withdraw, arms wrapping around himself, a shield to keep things out - or a barrier to keep things locked in.

 

"I thought you were talking about Carter. You often get crushes, Daniel?"

 

Unblinking, Daniel stared at O'Neill. "Uh. No."

 

"I'm a guy."

 

Daniel gave a wry smile, dipping his head a little in unconscious submission. "Ah, yeah. I had noticed."

 

"Oh, you did?"

 

Daniel flicked up a glance from beneath his eyelashes. "Hard not to."

 

Taken aback by the sudden heat in the other man's eyes, Jack flushed faintly and his gaze skittered away. It was a few seconds before he forced himself to meet Daniel's gaze and he was glad that he had when he saw what this conversation was costing the other man. While the voice had remained steady there was a betraying tightness round the mouth and apprehension in the blue eyes. Slowly he sat back onto the arm of the couch, unsure whether his legs were able to support him. That he was indirectly responsible for that apprehension was a hell of a thing and it made him feel a whole host of emotions, including angry with himself and rather vulnerable, as well as incredibly protective towards Daniel. But that protective streak was hardly new, was it? Nor was the tightness around his heart and the warm melting sensation in his belly he felt every time he thought about Daniel, saw Daniel, was with Daniel. And it seemed to be getting stronger with each passing day.

 

A ‘horrible joke', huh? Daniel should be grateful he hadn't strangled him and buried the body.

 

"You had many crushes on guys?" Jack asked, hating himself for needing to voice the question.

 

"Look, Jack, this doesn't have to be a problem. I can control my desires." Daniel chose not to comment on O'Neill's start of surprise.

 

"You called it a crush. That kinda suggests it'll go away. You seemed pretty certain it would. Is that what'll happen? Some day you'll wake up and we - " O'Neill cursed the betraying break in his voice, licking his lower lip as if that was to blame rather than the tightness of his throat. He gave a heavy sigh, more to buy a little time to collect himself than from any sense of exasperation, then continued, " - and it won't be there anymore? That'll be the end?"

 

"Do you want me to lie?"

 

"I want you to tell me it's not a crush and it's not a ‘horrible joke'!"

 

"That's kind of ambiguous, Jack." Seeing O'Neill's glare and feeling it lance through him with razor-like ease, Daniel held up his hands in a pacifying gesture. Licking suddenly dry lips, he said softly, "OK. Truth time. I'm in love with you. It won't go away." He saw Jack close his eyes and added in a desperate rush of words, "What are you afraid of? That I'll try to wrestle you to the ground? That I'll try to seduce you? What?"

 

O'Neill felt a rush of emotion sweep through him and tried to separate his responses so he could get his balance back. Not a crush. Not something that would give him hope, make him think he could have it all, have Daniel and his love and companionship, only to have Daniel get over his ‘crush' and leave Jack alone and broken. He couldn't cope with that.

 

"Jack, please. Say something."

 

He opened his eyes and there was a smile in their depths as well as on his lips. "It's OK, Daniel." He gave a soft little chuckle. He suddenly stilled, then asked in a voice thick with curiosity, "How would you seduce me?"

 

Sensing O'Neill's sudden ease, even if he wasn't entirely sure as to the cause, Daniel began to laugh, a rough edge to the sound as if it had been rubbed raw on its way past his throat. He seemed to be considering the question for the first time. "God, Jack, I don't know. Maybe tickets to a hockey game or something."

 

"No candles? Soft music? Fine wine?" O'Neill asked, his mouth twitching.

 

"Would they work? I figured you were the grab and kiss type." Daniel's eyes flickered over O'Neill, still a little wary and assessing but there was the beginning of hope in their depths too.

 

"Mister Macho, huh? Any self-respecting woman would slap a guy's face if he used those tactics."

 

"But we're not talking about a woman here, are we?" Daniel eyes slightly narrowed as he tried to assess Jack's mood. He took a step closer, then another, a tentative curve to his mouth when O'Neill parted his thighs, allowing Daniel even closer. "What would work?"

 

His head tilting up, his expression speculative, O'Neill murmured, "Grab and kiss might work. Element of surprise and all that."

 

"Too late for surprise." Daniel's voice had dropped, smooth velvet tones caressing Jack's ears, light breaths gusting sweet and hot against face and throat. "And grab really isn't my style." With infinite care he took Jack's face between his hands then lowered his mouth to the other man's, their lips barely brushing.

 

O'Neill's breathing stalled then picked up pace, shallow breaths parting his lips. Oh god. It was real. This was real. This was really happening. Sweet. Oh, yeah, real sweet. His hands settled themselves on Daniel's rear, as if they belonged there, and eased the man closer until he was caged by the warmth and strength of arms and thighs. Daniel Jackson, captured once again, but this time there were no hostiles and there would be no escape or rescue by the rest of SG1.

 

"You said it was crazy. Did you mean that?"

 

"You looked like you were about to throw up. I was trying to reassure you. Make you feel better, not threatened by what I was feeling."

 

"I thought you were talking about Carter. It was driving me crazy thinking about you two together," confessed Jack, looking shame-faced.

 

"Sam?" Daniel gave a snort of amusement. "Sam's like the sister I never had. And SG1 kind of frowns on incest. So much for us communicating. Next time I'll just kiss you."

 

"I won't stop you."

 

"No?" Daniel leaned down for a second kiss, seeming to drink in the taste and texture of Jack as he delved and explored, possessing Jack's mouth with a casual mastery that left them both breathless.

 

Jack searched for a wisecrack and drew a blank, entranced by the expression on Daniel's face.

 

"No, Jack," Daniel managed to say, his voice a husky murmur, "this is not a crush. This is a whole hell of a lot more. This is serious - big time."

 

"If you rub it, it gets even bigger," O'Neill said, unable to resist the obvious comeback. His eyes widened and he gave a choked gasp when Daniel took him literally. Flesh turned to flame and his brain turned to mush.

 

"Like this?" Daniel murmured, a wicked light in his eyes.

 

"Oh yeah. That'll work." O'Neill gave a long drawn out groan before grabbing at Daniel's waistband and tugging him closer. "You really want to seduce me?"

 

Daniel tugged at Jack's T-shirt, his tongue lapping at the firm muscled chest as it was revealed. "Hmm, yes. I really," he broke off to lick across Jack's mouth, then continued huskily, "really want to seduce you. Or you could seduce me." He removed Jack's T-shirt with a determined tug that left Jack's hair sticking up then tossed away the shirt before leaning down to tease the man's nipples with teeth and tongue. "Or we could seduce each other. I don't give a damn. Just let me taste you, Jack. I've wanted to taste you for so long." He knelt down then, his head lowered, his mouth brushing against the front of the military issue pants. Nose rubbing against the hardening flesh beneath, Daniel inhaled deeply, drawing in the other man's scent. "You smell wonderful."

 

Head swimming, O'Neill felt obliged to point out, "I smell of sweat, Daniel. I haven't had a shower yet."

 

Twenty-five seconds later Jack was lying flat on the couch, his shoes, pants, socks and underwear halfway across the room and Daniel's mouth on his cock.

 

"Je-sus!" O'Neill tried to moan and inhale at the same time, choked, and managed to combine coughing with staccato laughter. Eyes watering, he lifted his head to peer at Daniel to find the man leaning over the armrest of the couch, watching him with amusement in his eyes, the head of Jack's erection balanced on his tongue.

 

Sucking lazily at the smooth head, Daniel paused to remark, "You taste great. I knew you would."

 

Seeing the heavy-lidded brown eyes and beads of sweat springing up on the flushed skin, Daniel climbed over the armrest and straddled the man now trapped beneath him, his covered crotch rocking gently against Jack's glistening cock. His fingers tugged at the chain around Jack's neck, sliding the metal dog tags across Jack's collarbones, watching as it burrowed a path through the sweat-damp chest hair like a ship plowing through water.

 

He asked throatily, "What do you want, Jack?"

 

"I got what I want," Jack murmured softly. "But if we're talking bonuses - " He bucked up then rolled until Daniel lay beneath him, a startled look on his face - not least because he'd almost fallen off the sofa. Propped up on one elbow, Jack grinned down at him. "Hi, Danny."

 

"Hi, Jack. This is where that special forces training pays off, huh?"

 

"You bet." Eyes locked with Daniel's, Jack began to unfasten the man's soft black pants, easing the material down over the hips and thighs, ably assisted by Daniel, who gave his full cooperation. Soon Daniel's clothes had joined Jack's on the floor. Kissing his friend until he was in danger of passing out, Jack paused to gaze down at the flushed face and swollen lips. "I've got you now, Daniel. And I think you should know, I'm possessive as hell. I won't let you go."

 

Daniel's answer was a breathless, "Good. I'm planning to make you a lifetime study."

 

"That'll be nice. I'm planning on doing a little study myself. A recon mission."

 

"Oh?"

 

"Check out the lie of the land." Jack unbuttoned Daniel's cream shirt, his last remaining garment, parting it to reveal the smooth, lightly muscled torso beneath. "Investigate any interesting ridges and ravines." His tongue followed his fingers down between the pectorals and lower to the navel, making Daniel gasp. "Make sure there's no hardware hidden away." His tongue travelled lower, slower, the moist tip leaving a slick trail through pubic hair until it reached the hot velvet of Daniel's erection. O'Neill nudged it lightly with his chin, the slight stubble against sensitive flesh making Daniel buck and moan.

 

"Well look what I just found," O'Neill said, voice husky.

 

Meaning to tease for a little while longer, Jack's senses were suddenly filled by the heat and musk of the man trapped beneath him. Stifling a moan as needy as Daniel's he took the man's length into his mouth, wanting to swallow him whole, to claim and possess this part of Daniel as he wished to have everything else that made him Daniel Jackson. Desperate for everything and anything, he sucked greedily, Daniel's hands clutching at his hair driving him on. Need building up inside him, he pushed his fingers into Daniel's mouth and they curled helplessly as they were suckled and nibbled, Daniel's tongue curling around them. He snatched the hand away, needing more, and reached beneath Daniel to drive one saliva-slick finger into the most secret part of the other man.

 

Daniel bucked helplessly, caught between two pleasures, grinding down against the invader that stroked him deep inside as he was taken into the warm, moist heaven of Jack's hungry mouth. He tried to say something but the man who could speak twenty-three languages was reduced to groans and broken sighs.

 

Jack heard the sounds and they spurred him on, desperate as he was to have the other man's essence spilling across his tongue and down his throat. Seconds later his wish was granted, Daniel crying out his name over and over again as he climaxed.

 

Jack lifted his head, tongue flicking out to catch any stray traces of Daniel's seed, savoring the taste. Deciding he liked it, he brushed his nose against Daniel's lax penis, which was still slick with his saliva.

 

"I'm guessing there's more where that came from," he said, his voice a rich mix of amusement and supreme contentment.

 

"In a little while," Daniel managed to reply, breathless. "I feel like I've just been given a free pass for Elysium. You're incredible."

 

"I know." O'Neill sounded very smug and surprisingly out of breath himself. "You're pretty amazing, too."

 

Daniel shifted lazily beneath his lover, hands sliding back and forth across buttocks and spine. "I haven't done anything yet. What do you need, Jack? Anything you want."

 

"I can wait. I'm special forces trained, remember."

 

Daniel blinked up at him then his eyes narrowed with suspicion. He reached down to find Jack's cock was lax and sticky. "You can wait, huh?" Absently licking his fingers to catch any traces of Jack, Daniel told him, "I wish you had."

 

O'Neill swallowed convulsively then swiftly nipped the tip of Daniel's forefinger. Surely it wasn't normal to want someone so much, so soon. Not unless you were sixteen or a sex addict. Seeing the questioning look on Daniel's face, the raised eyebrows, wide eyes and slightly parted mouth, he was swept by an incredible wave of warmth that bathed his entire body then seeped right through to the soul. He gave a slow, loving smile.

 

"You were yelling my name so loud I'm surprised the damn roof wasn't blown off. Of course I came, I'm only human. So why don't we head into your bedroom, get comfortable, and I can spend the rest of the night making love to you the way I always planned to."

 

Daniel's eyes widened even further at that. "The way you planned? But you didn't know how I felt about you."

 

"So? A man's allowed to dream isn't he?"

 

Daniel gazed up at the defensive face above him, smiling gently, then began lapping at Jack's throat and collarbone, stealing the salt-sweet taste that lay in the hollows and grooves. "Sure, Jack. I know all about dreams. You want to tell me yours?"

 

His voice as dry as the deserts of Abydos, O'Neill confessed, "You mean other than the hot sex and long kisses? It was pretty embarrassing. I think there was a white picket fence and matching bathrobes in there somewhere."

 

"I hate white picket fences," Daniel confessed, a smile on his face that Jack would probably have labeled mushy, if he hadn't suspected he was looking equally besotted.

 

Jack stroked his forefinger across Daniel's lips. "OK, we can forget the fence," he offered, brushing his mouth against his lover's in a feather-light caress. He gave a little sigh of satisfaction when Daniel's tongue popped out to lick his lower lip as if to capture any lingering taste of O'Neill, something he'd seen Daniel do with others but hadn't thought to see him do it for his kisses. Deciding he was in serious danger of getting sentimental he carefully climbed off his lover and got to his feet before reaching down to haul Daniel off the couch.

 

Daniel held on to Jack's hand, fingers entwined. "We'll discuss the picket fence later. Right now - " He pulled Jack in for a slow and thorough kiss, "- I think we should concentrate our efforts on the hot sex and long kisses aspect of your dreams."

 

Pausing to give this some serious consideration, Jack nodded his agreement. "Whatever you say, Doctor Jackson." Content to let Daniel be C.O. on this particular mission - for the moment - O'Neill followed his favorite scientist into the bedroom.

 

It was dawn. Jack could see the sky changing outside, orange and rose light spreading out like paint on a wet canvas. His gaze settled back on Daniel's face, where it had been for the past twenty minutes. He was getting sentimental in his old age, he mused, without a shred of anxiety. He figured he'd earned the right to get a little mushy about the one he loved.

 

Daniel had been making those little sleep sounds again, the tiny groans interspersed with the odd sniff and pursing of lips. Jeez, he was cute. Daniel would think he was cracked if he said it but it was true. Even with stubble, his hair thoroughly rumpled and the possibility of morning breath - though Jack hadn't been able to establish the latter just yet - his lover was downright adorable. And no one could hear his thoughts so he could think what he liked and even if they could, to hell with them. They were probably just jealous. Whoever they were.

 

There was a drawn out sigh, a shifting of long legs beneath the bed covers; then Daniel's eyes opened. There was the sweet smile. He was clearly very happy to see Jack.

 

The stretching of muscles ceased abruptly and Daniel's eyes widened as he woke up fully.

 

"Good morning, Daniel."

 

Jack found himself pressed into the mattress, Daniel's body across his as his mouth devoured Jack's in a seeming attempt to suck out his tongue.

 

A minute later Jack's mouth was his own again and he lay back, dazed and light-headed from a lack of oxygen, due partly to suffocation and partly to his blood supply being too-swiftly diverted from his brain to his rapidly swelling cock.

 

"I hope you're going to make a habit of that," he managed to gasp out.

 

"Just checking this is real."

 

"Oh, it's real. Sure as hell beats pinching your arm."

 

"Rather pinch your butt," Daniel told him with a grin.

 

"Hey, you do whatever makes you happy," Jack said, knowing his smile was sappy but not giving a damn.

 

"Making love to you would make me very happy."

 

"I think it would make me very happy too. God you're so cute," Jack blurted out helplessly.

 

"Cute?"

 

Hearing - and seeing - Daniel's revulsion, Jack suppressed a grin and asked, "What's wrong with cute?"

 

"Puppies are cute. Kids are cute. Would you want to be described as cute?"

 

"I," declared Jack without a shred of honesty, "have never been called cute. And the older I get the less likely it is that I'll ever be called cute. You, however, are cute."

 

Daniel pounced. The pillows were the first thing to tumble from the bed, quickly followed by the covers. He would have tumbled after them but Jack grabbed him, quickly pulling the younger man on top of him.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Jack asked softly, still unable to believe his good fortune

 

"If you want to."

 

"Do you want me to?"

 

"Do you want me to want you - ?"

 

Jack took the rest of Daniel's teasing words inside himself as he kissed him, slowly and thoroughly.

 

When he released Daniel his lover was clearly lost in a lust-induced fog. It took a fair bit of blinking and licking of lips before Daniel was able to form sentences. "You're good at that. Am I squashing you?"

 

"Yes."

 

"Shall I move?"

 

"No."

 

"OK."

 

They exchanged another deep, arousing kiss.

 

"How come you don't have morning breath?" Jack thought to ask.

 

"Maybe I do. Maybe you do, too, and we're canceling each other out."

 

"Maybe I should just kiss you again."

 

"Maybe you should shut up and just do it."

 

"Maybe I should," Jack murmured and kissed Daniel again. "You have the best ideas," he told his lover.

 

"I try to be useful."

 

"You can be useful right now."

 

Daniel's fingers closed around Jack's erection. "Shall I lend a hand?"

 

"You can lend two."

 

His expression suddenly solemn, Daniel told his lover, "Anything, Jack."

 

Jack stilled, his eyes intent on Daniel's. "There is one thing. Well, actually there are several things but there is one thing."

 

"What?"

 

Jack opened his mouth and to his intense frustration the words wouldn't come out. Instead he pushed Daniel back, just enough to give him room to roll over onto his stomach.

 

"Jack?"

 

Jack's voice was barely a whisper. "Please."

 

"Oh..." Daniel gave a faint groan. "I have to get something."

 

Jack felt strangely bereft when Daniel left the bed, even knowing he would return. Daniel reappeared from the bathroom with a tube of lubricant. And condoms.

 

"Something I should know about?" Jack asked casually, surprised by the little rush of jealousy he felt despite the fact Daniel was with him and was his.

 

"I, ah, I'm an optimist. I got them just before I told you. I thought I sensed something happening between us but when we were talking... Well I guess we weren't communicating as well as we thought."

 

"And you a linguist," Jack teased then stretched out a hand. "You know what you're doing?"

 

Daniel took his hand and let himself be tugged back onto the bed. "Yeah. You?"

 

"The memory is a little dim but the flesh is oh so willing."

 

"You comfortable like that?" Daniel asked, head tilting in enquiry as Jack went onto his knees, his head propped on his folded arms.

 

There was a pause. "Not really," Jack confessed ruefully, rolling onto his back. "This is good. Fetch me a pillow and I'll be great."

 

"I'm sure you will," Daniel said with a tender smile. He passed a pillow to Jack who used it to raise his hips a little higher. "Slow and steady?"

 

"Whatever you want. My ass is in your hands," Jack added solemnly, which made Daniel choke on a laugh.

 

"In that case," Daniel murmured, pausing to place the necessary items at the foot of the bed, "I want to kiss you."

 

"Is that all?"

 

"I didn't say where," was Daniel's response before he disappeared from view.

 

"Da - Jesus!" Jack bucked reflexively as his cock was swallowed with enthusiasm and surprising expertise.

 

Pleasure ripped through him, startling in its speed and intensity. Within seconds he was thrusting helplessly, mindless with need. Then there was no sweet suction, just cool air. About to voice a complaint he was engulfed again, Daniel's hot mouth roving over his cock then down to his balls, agile tongue circling and tracing a slick path along the thin ridge of flesh that lead to lower delights.

 

He was so lost in pleasure that it was a moment before Jack realized the slick tongue had been replaced by equally slick fingers that slid deep inside, preparing him with tender care. Aching with the need to have Daniel inside him, Jack pulled his lover in for a swift kiss, then pleaded, "Now, Daniel. Now."

 

There was the pressure of latex-covered cock against tight flesh and a discomfort that made Jack grunt, although it wasn't unexpected; then tight flesh gave way, welcoming Daniel within its hot center. Jack's eyes fixed on Daniel, captivated by the look of pure ecstasy on his face, by the way the mouth parted, allowing every tiny moan and guttural groan to reach Jack's ears, filling Jack with incredible satisfaction and a savage sense of claiming the other man as Daniel was claiming him. The slow, deep thrusts steadily became shorter, faster, rocking Jack with their force, filling him over and over again.

 

His legs slid down from Daniel's shoulders and he lay completely open to his lover, vulnerability mixing powerfully with a sense of triumph, urging Daniel to take him harder, faster, please. Deep inside him pleasure continued to spark, firing along nerves, building, swelling, consuming him. Need, he needed this, needed Daniel, needed the hard length thrusting inside him so wonderfully, making him Daniel's, and making Daniel his.

 

Daniel loved him, Daniel needed him, and oh god he loved him so much, so very, very much and he was going to come now.

 

Jack climaxed, soundless as he was blasted by an explosion of ecstasy that battered his senses, leaving him drained and boneless beneath his lover. He was barely lucid when Daniel came soon after, just aware enough to fasten his eyes on his face. A deep contentment washed through him as he watched that beloved face transformed with delight, heard the involuntary cry of Jack's name, then had Daniel slump, exhausted.

 

As Daniel lay on top of him, chest heaving against Jack as he caught his breath, Jack nuzzled at the sweat-damp clumps of hair sticking to his lover's face, lapped gently at a flushed cheek and the intricate whorls of one pink-tipped ear. He grunted softly as Daniel eased out of him, smiled as his lover fumbled with the used condom and managed to knot one end and toss it in the general direction of the night stand.

 

He should say something, he thought sleepily. Something profound.

 

Nothing sprang to mind.

 

Still smiling, his lover's weight still crushing him, Jack fell asleep.

 

When Jack awoke it was to find Daniel was no longer beside him in the bed.

 

For one terrible, sickening moment he thought he had dreamed the last sixteen hours, until it registered on his poor, sex-battered self that he was lying in Daniel's very rumpled bed, ergo last night had happened - twice as he recalled. This morning hadn't been a mere wet dream either.

 

Relief coursed through him, unlocking his tensed muscles. Giving a lazy stretch, he smiled at the unfamiliar discomfort experienced by relatively unexplored regions of O'Neill territory. Charted, claimed and now the private property of Daniel Jackson - the thought made Jack's smile blossom into a full-blown grin.

 

He ignored the pile of clothes Daniel had left for him at the foot of the bed and went off in search of Daniel, ridiculously pleased by the fact he was conscious of having been thoroughly fucked with every step he took. OK, so no doing that before a mission. Scratching idly at a patch of stubble burn on his collarbone, genitals swinging a little as he walked, he entered the large open living room - and found Daniel had visitors.

 

"Jack!"

 

"Colonel!"

 

"Good morning, O'Neill?"

 

Jack yelped once and bolted for the bedroom in an undignified rush.

 

The fearless leader of SG1 returned some three minutes later, rumpled but dressed. He eyed the members of SG1 warily. Sam appeared to be highly amused but there was a great deal of affection on her face and in her eyes. Damn, he was lucky to have such a woman as a friend; not many guys could boast of such a thing. Teal'c looked approving and was wearing a definite smile - unlike Jack, who hadn't been wearing anything except evidence of vigorous love-making. As for Daniel - Ah for cryin' out loud... The guy was gazing at him with so much pride and love and to hell with keeping up a front.

 

A grin splashed across his face, Jack went straight to his lover and pulled him into a hug, fingers sliding into the short soft hair, cheek brushing against the stubbled jaw, nose and mouth nestled into the curve of neck and shoulder.

 

"Ah, Danny."

 

"Hey, Jack. Look who called," Daniel said, eyes shining with happiness, his tone loving despite the mundane words.

 

"I noticed."

 

"So did we," Sam said, then compressed her lips together, probably to prevent laughter from bubbling up.

 

"Indeed." Teal'c's look spoke volumes.

 

"So what brings you guys here?" Jack asked, with determined casualness. The effort hardly showed.

 

"They wanted to know what happened after you left the base last night," Daniel told him, inviting him to share his amusement.

 

Jack shook his head, smiling wryly. "They told you, huh?"

 

"Actually, Sam rang to tell me last night."

 

"Which was why the door was open when I got here? Ah. So...guys. He's safe. We're good. Carter, don't say it," Jack added with mock threat, at which Carter finally let out the splutter of laughter that had clearly been building up inside her. "Now - are we good?"

 

Sam exchanged a look with Teal'c then told her friends, "Yes sir. We're good."

 

"Then let's have some breakfast, brunch, whatever. Daniel, get the coffee ready. Teal'c, set the table." As the Jaffa inclined his head and turned away, Jack said, "Oh Tee-al'c!"

 

Teal'c looked inquiringly at his commander, a smile in his eyes.

 

"Don't think I didn't catch that ‘good morning?' crack before."

 

"Speaking of cracks - " Sam began, eyes dancing with amusement.

 

"We're not going there, major," Jack said hastily, wondering how long Sam was going to keep up the wisecracks while they were off-duty.

 

"I really wasn't planning to, sir."

 

"I di - "

 

"Daniel, coffee!" Jack said in something resembling a squeak.

 

Daniel grinned and held up a jar. "As I was about to say, I didn't buy any cream yesterday. Powdered creamer OK?"

 

Jack stared at his lover's innocent face, skepticism written all over his own . "Of course you were. Go. Grind beans and stuff."

 

Finally alone with his second-in-command, Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked on his heels, considering his words carefully. He cleared his throat. This was going to be a difficult speech. "Sam, I need to know. If I... Daniel... I mean if we... If you think we're... Um."

 

"Sir - Jack - if I think there's a problem I'll let you know."

 

Jack gave her big, slow smile. "I know you will."

 

Her face serious she asked, with some hesitation, "You're not going to start kissing and stuff on missions are you, sir?"

 

Jack looked offended. "Of course not!"

 

"Damn," Sam muttered, sighed heavily, then grinned over at Daniel and Teal'c who had looked across at Jack's exclamation.

 

Slapping his major on the shoulder in a friendly fashion, Jack gave her a shove towards the kitchen just in time to hear Daniel telling Teal'c they'd had a very good morning, thank you, and yes, Jack was usually an early riser.

 

That was the final straw. Jack O'Neill, Air Force Colonel, forty-something blushed.


End file.
